RP: Silver Lining
Alcyon IV is a peaceful colony world, far from the center of Imperial controlled space. Its size is well over four times that of the Human home planet, Gaea. The surface is almost completely desert, with massive mountains of glassy obsidian from the world’s, long dormant super volcanos; massive, multi-layered rainforests; and twin, frigid polar caps putting a bit of color in the planet’s otherwise ugly brown surface. The Sky Cities were made so that the, otherwise uninhabitable, planet could be colonized without the expense of terraformation. So far, four of these massive, floating metropolises have been christened; Atlas, Boreas, Iris, and the largest, Aether. Dozens of other, smaller Watchtowers have also been built to serve as refuel and supply stations for the colony’s main method of transporting both cargo and citizens between the Sky Cities; Air Ships. The Silver Lining is one of these sky-sailing vessels, and this is the story of her crew and their adventures through the skys of Alcyon. List of Main Characters Dan Harris *''Name: Graham "Gray" Volante *Age: 23 Alcyonian Years *Occupation: Gemsman *Brief History: While he wouldn't look too impressive on first glance, Graham Volante graduated from the '''Academy of Phase-Gem Development' at the young age of 17 (Alcyonian Years). A natural at utilizing magic-like Phase-Gems, Gray could have very easily joined the military once his time at APGD was over, but instead decided to travel the whole of Imperial Space to simply "See the Sights". He eventually settled on Alcyon IV, opening a Gem Workshop in the city of Iris with the credits he earned for an extensive development project the Academy had offered once he was no longer a student. People living in the 5th District of Iris know when Gray is working when they occasionally hear a loud blast coming from within the tiny shop. *''Physical Description: Small build; medium height; red hair; small, round lens glasses; usually has a Gem Gauntlet on his left hand. Nick Anderson *Name: Simon "Petrol" Petrovich *Age: 33 Alcyonian Years *Occupation: Helmsman/Pilot *Brief History: A down on his luck, freelance pilot from the "dusthole" far rim planet of Karthash, Petrol, as he was known by his former crewmembers, was trained by his legal guardian, an Imperial pilot stationed in a small town in Karthash who taught Simon to fly in his early years. Quickly becoming bored with the life on an Imperial listening post, after having a one night stand with a woman from a small private academy, Petrol stole a fighter and cleared himself for an intergalactic relay station, where he took a transport to Gaea. For a few years, Petrol earned a name for himself - eventually becoming "the best damn pilot this side of the Varisian Arm"; eventually traveling to the booming world of Alcyon IV. Using the last of his money to buy a ship with the ability to haul more cargo, Simon became fairly wealthy until being hit by a pirate raid led by ''Jujek Ohnon. Losing all of his goods, supplies, money, almost all of his crew going their separate ways or dead, and most of the functionality in his ship, Simon was rescued by an Imperial patrol, being stuck in the city of Iris until he could gather a crew with enough faith in his abilities to fly the barely functional ship. *''Physical Description: Medium build; average height; dark brown, slightly unruly hair; a full, groomed beard; usually wearing an unmarked, black, Imperial helmsman jacket unbuttoned with a normal shirt underneath; leather gloves; a leather belt holster for his gear; dark blue laborers pants; black trooper's boots. Brian Gold *Name: Balder “Boulder” Craig *Age: 28 Alconian Years *Occupation: Aeronautical Engineer *Brief History: Born on the dark side of a city overrun by crime, Balder spent most of the first half of his life as an urban thug and automobile thief. At the age of seventeen (Alconian years) he decided to get out of crime and put his muscle and technical talent to work. He has since moved to Iris where he has worked with several freighters and transport ships as a repairman and hired muscle. *Physical Description: Balder is of average height and a strong, heavy build. He is also heavily scarred, has a low, gruff voice and has short dark curly hair. His primary equipment both for combat and for engineering work are a 42” pipe wrench and a welder’s mask. His only clothes are heavily oil stained overalls, a used-to-be-white heavy cotton button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and heavy steel-toed work boots. Linnea Lewis *Name:'' Janet "Doc" Mason *''Age:'' 26 Alconian Years *''Occupation:'' Ship Navigator and Medic *''Brief History:'' The child of a navigator and a pilot, Janet has been exposed to airships from a very early age and considers them just like a home. However, unlike her parents, she did not follow in their footsteps and instead enrolled in medical school to eventually become a field medic in her home army's MASH unit. She was renowned for her caring and gentle nature and her ability to soothe patients even when they seemed to be in the grip of death; even if seconds later she could whip around and put a bullet through an enemy's skull. Even though Janet loved her job, the constant death and destruction around her chipped away at her soft nature and she had a mental breakdown while on duty. She was medically discharged from service and taken to the nearest colony, where she was left in a hospital. She was diagnosed with PTSD and depression and under the care of the staff she made her slow recovery. To help her with her depression she was given a pet by the staff; they called it a Kyuette and it seemed to be some combination of an Gaea fox and stoat, with a stoat's nature and lithe body, but a fox's longer legs and ears and red coloring. The two soon became best friends and she named him Khaver, and very quickly she was on her road to recovery. Just as she was discharged with a clean bill of health she was recommended to go to Alcyon IV to go see the Sky Cities, which are said to be a great wonder. When she arrived there she found herself growing fond of the place and decided to extend her stay for a longer while as she explored the cities. *''Physical Description:'' A bit on the smaller side, about 5" 3" and a physique that would be described as petite. She is pale from her time spent inside which only accentuates her large brown eyes and her brown hair, which falls to her hips and is usually kept braided when she is on duty. Khaver is constantly at her side or curled around her shoulders like a living scarf, causing many to mistake him for a fur garment. She wears a short dress of varying shades of gray, poofy shoulder sleeves, and decorated all over with intricate swirling patterns, along with a red skirt underneath it. Her boots are knee height and are made to be both comfortable while good for travel. For safety reasons she always has her medical kit strapped to her side (as she has her license back) and a gun holstered on her other hip. Robert Logan Clark *''Name:'' Glycon "Crush" Sobek' *''Age:'' 150 Alconian Years *''Occupation:'' Gunner and Weapons Expert *''Brief History:'' A Dornanian born on the world of Poseigel VII he is old enough to remember his species's first contact with the Gaean Empire. After hitting puberty he attended a prestigious military academy before attending officer school at the world's capital. There he learned military tactics, how to fire most weapons, and how to speak English. Before long he grew bored of the routine on his world and left for a new life in an unknown part of the galaxy. He now serves as a gunner and weapons specialist in employment to Petrol. *''Physical Description:'' A Dornanian of average build and skin tone, he is 2.6 meters tall and covered in dark green scutes everywhere on his body. He has large olive eyes with skinny pupils covered by a set of large goggles. Over his torso he wears a tactical vest with many pockets for ammunition and on his hips wears a belt containing two holsters and bandoliers. His feet are covered by large boots in solid black. In addition to this he often carries around a large rut-sack filled with supplies just in case he doesn't win every firefight. =Silver Lining= Chapter One "Look...", Petrol said with what one might describe as a "shit-eating" grin as he leaned down unto the bar. He lifted up his glass and took a quick drink of some of the genericized brine. The bar he was sitting in was mainly used for rough, industrial types; along with some of the grungier Imperial troops. Crush sat silently at Petrol's side, his olive pupils piercing into the bartender's eyes. "You know Ohnon won't stop until you're dead. He doesn't like loose ends.", the bartender stated, mixing a drink for another customer. Petrol leaned back against his chair, his smirk explaining, without words, that he didn't care. "Tell Ohnon to come on then.", Petrol stated with a smirk, taking a swig of his brine. "Well, I may not be Ohnon, but I'm close enough.", he heard a voice say. Spitting out his drink, Petrol stumbled up, spinning around to face the voice and pulling out his pistol. It was an older weapon, with a rounded chamber, an elongated barrel, and a wooden hilt - but it was as durable as his Dornanian friend. Crush slowly turned around, sighing as he saw four poorly equipped Kadeshians. They were rough, jagged skinned humanoids with a variety of tattered clothes. Each of them held rusted (but functional) weapons, and they were all aimed at Petrol and Crush. "Petrovich. Ohnon sends his regards for making him very notorious on this cluster of towers.", the lead pirate said, his voice thickly accented, with a gravelly undertone.. "Fork over the money and we'll let you go.", he continued, chuckling. Petrol looked around, hoping a good samaritan might help him out. The dimly, yellow lit bar was deserted. Food was left on the tables, most cowering under them. The bartender was nowhere to be found; presumably under the bar. "...Money?", Petrol questioned, cocking his head. The pirate grinned, chambering a bullet in his rifle. "We know you had another stash aboard your ship. Give it over and we'll let you sit on this damnable rock for however long you want.", the pirate said. He could tell his compatriots were beginning to grow impatient, holding Petrol at gunpoint. Their trigger fingers were becoming ready to fire. "He took pretty much everything but what was glued to the damn floor. I don't have any money, nor do I plan to give it to you.", the pilot chimed. The pirate looked back at his men and nodded. "Well then,", he started. "I suppose we'll have to do it the ha-" "FIRE!", Petrol shouted, placing a bullet into the pirate leader's head. In the time it took the others to react, Petrol shot the one on the left, Crush taking out the two on the right with his holdout weapon. Looking around, Petrol took a final drink of his brine, proceeding to walk out as the bystanders slowly stuck their heads up. Category:Sith Venator Category:EliteMaster117